The present invention relates to a housing for an electronic control device in vehicles, comprising a bottom part that has a metallic baseplate, and a cover part made of plastic.
Housings for electronic control devices in vehicles for occupant restraint systems, which are the subject matter of German Utility Model 29 918 914, are configured as composite bodies consisting of a plastic body part made by injection molding and of a metallic baseplate that is at least partially embedded in a plastic compound. A narrow front side of the housing is left open to be closed by a plug base that is directly fixed to a printed circuit board. With such embodiments, a variation of the printed circuit board design and fittings is usually associated with changes to the plug base and/or to the pin configuration of the plug.
The present invention provides a housing for electronic control devices in which a uniform design of the housing parts and of the plug collar allows considerable flexibility in terms of the design of the printed circuit board and the number of plug contacts.
In accordance with the invention, a housing for an electronic control device in vehicles is provided wherein a bottom part has a front wall that rises up from a baseplate and has an integrally molded plug collar. A contact pin carrier that has multiple through holes and that bears contact pins inserted into the holes can be inserted into the plug collar from the inside of the housing. Thus, the configuration of the plug collar is not dependent on the number and arrangement of the contact pins, nor on the shape and arrangement of a printed circuit board to be accommodated in the housing.